


Domestic...Bliss?

by Frea_O



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Bugs & Insects, Coffee, Cohabitation, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Interior Decorating, Kate Bishop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic...Bliss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



> Submitted for the [be-compromised Promptathon 2013](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/318314.html)!

She sees him drinking coffee straight out of the pot and just like that, she _knows_.

Natasha sets her go-bag on the counter and lets out a sigh. The kitchen doesn’t _look_ damaged, but that doesn’t mean a thing. “Skrulls?”

“Mm—nope.” Clint wipes at some coffee spillage on his chin. “Bugs this time. Huge ones. Ugly as sin. They came, they saw, they broke. We are now the proud owners of one chafing dish—why do we have that?—that I think was probably Hulkproof anyway, two I Love Iron Man mugs, and a single dessert plate. And this coffeemaker that Kate just dropped off. I’ve named her Patti, as in LuPone, because damn, she sings.”

Natasha makes a face. “Patti aside, that’s not promising.”

“Hey, there are positives.” Clint offers her the coffee pot; she declines. It’s a more palatable choice than using the coffee mugs Tony gave them as a housewarming present when she officially made the move into Clint’s apartment (after they took down the Tracksuit Draculas, which was a saga in its own right), but she’s been on her feet for thirty-six hours and if she drinks coffee, she’s pretty sure her system is going to jump straight out of her body and do the can-can on the counter. “The bugs got stuff everywhere, so I had to clean it up real nice. For once, you come home to a clean place.”

“I’d rather come home to dishes.” But Natasha notices another positive, one she won’t share: Clint’s only got a couple of bandages on, and one of them is probably from shaving. He has a bad habit of throwing himself into a battle, injuries be damned, so it’s a relief to see him whole. She leans her forehead against his shoulder. “Please tell me the bed is still intact.”

“And made. Look who’s a good boyfriend.”

She gives him a long kiss. “Eh, you’re all right,” she says, and he grins, shifting so that she’s stuck between the countertop and him. She gives him a gentle push. “I’m going to go get a few hours horizontal. Don’t buy any dishes until I can come with you.”

He squints at her. “Aw, why not?”

“Because the last set you picked was, to use your words, ugly as sin, Clint.”

“They had clowns. Clowns are funny.”

“And that is exactly what I’m talking about. Wait for me before you buy dishes.”

“Glad you’re back,” Clint says, and Natasha smiles a little before she stumbles in the direction of the bedroom. She pauses in the doorway and stares at a giant four-foot hole in the wall between the bedroom and the bathroom. There are arrows embedded into the walls on either side. Magazines and spare clothes litter the floor, so that it looks like some kind of tornado has ripped through the room. In the middle of it, an island of sanity, the bed with its purple sheets and bullseye throw on top of her expensive (thankfully undamaged) duvet is neatly made.

She decides that she’ll care about the hole later, and flops onto the bed. The room might look like the ground zero for the apocalypse, but the pillows smell like him. She drifts off to sleep thinking about dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has also inspired my friend, the great [**Lar_Laughs**](http://lar_laughs.livejournal.com) to design an afghan based on the current Hawkeye bullseyes! Seriously, go take a look at them and [tell her how gorgeous they are](http://lar-laughs.livejournal.com/503246.html)! (hint: they're a lot gorgeous)


End file.
